Cassiel
Cassiel is Fallen Angel at the beginning of the series. She is affiliated with her older brother, Samael and was asked by the Archangel to keep an eye out for Alexandra when her powers manifested. Cassiel reveals herself to the young girl and teaches her on how to control her powers and abilities. Cassiel is by Alexandra at her side every step of the way of her journey. Biography Cassiel was the last angel to ever be created by God. This makes her by far the youngest angel in all of heaven. Cassiel was personally raised by her older brother Michael who took a liking to the young angel. Cassiel grew up on heaven while being also raised by her older sister Gabriel and befriended her childhood friend, Anael. When Cassiel finally grew older she ventured down to the realm of the mundane and came to love her father's creation. She saw potential and wonders humans were capable of. Cassiel soon became to attached with humanity and detached more from her own family. Cassiel took part in the civil war in Heaven when Lucifer rebelled and then the First Demon Incursion on earth. On a special mission, Cassiel was assigned as leader of her own garrison. Cassiel was unaware of what her task was except for her second in command. When Cassiel arrived to a house, she discovered that her mission was the kill a newborn Nephilim child that was being taken care by a nice couple. Cassiel was tested to see if she would kill the angelic half-breed. In her eyes, she saw no evil in the child's soul nor did it deserve to die. Cassiel rebelled and kill her siblings and told the couple to run far away as possible not before placing angelic runes to mask their presence. When word got out that she killed her siblings and disobeyed orders, Cassiel was initiated as a Fallen Angel and was never seen again. Over the next hundreds of years, Cassiel was hunted down by Heaven and eventually she came into contact with a garrison and was mortally wounded so severely. With nowhere else to go Cassiel transported herself into Hell(Edom) and found Samael who treated her wounds. Cassiel placed strong angelic runes to keep her presence masked for the next years to come and then she learned of Samael having another child. Samael asked his sister to keep an eye out for his daughter and make sure to inform him of any sudden changes. In the present time, Cassiel stands by, keeping a eye out for her niece and follows Alexandra around. Equipment * Angel Blade: Cassiel carries a standard angel blade that can harm or kill angels or other supernatural entities. * Angel Swords: After being resurrected by Michael and promoted to a Powers, Cassiel gained a Powers primary weapon, two angel swords that can kill Higher Angels, Greater Demons, or other supernatural entities. * Flaming Sword: Cassiel can manifest a sword ignited in holy fire that can harm or kill regular angels. Her weapon will vanish if she dies. Powers and Abilities Normal Angelic Powers Cassiel was born as a regular angel and is the youngest of them, but despite her age, she is well-trained and experienced in a fight. She has overwhelmed by angels, including a garrison of them. She is quite impressive just for a Fallen regular angel. * Cosmic Awareness: Cassiel has recorded knowledge of the events of the Deludge, Lucifer's Rebellion, the First Demon Incursion, and a variety of angelic runes she used to hide herself from Heaven's detection for more than a hundreds of years. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Cassiel's fighting skills are not to be joked. Cassiel has fought against multiple angels and easily overwhelm them. * Healing/Purification: Cassiel can heal any being from severe or near-death injuries, aliments, and diseases. She can cleanse a corrupted human soul, even lesser demons. * Holy Fire Manipulation: Like all angels, Cassiel can manipulate the fundamental divine fire willingly to harm or kill lesser beings. As a regular angel she can only use the holy fire to harm other regular angels and if she's confine in a barrier of holy fire by a powerful angel, it would take her time to break free. * Holy White Light: Cassiel can generate a white light to destroy multiple lesser beings within near proximity. Her white light can only moderately harm regular angels. When she tried to use it on Alastor, it only pushed him back and the latter merely commented that it tickled. * Immortality: Cassiel is over a thousand years old and she cannot age or wither. She could potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Cassiel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. a man punched her directly in the face and broke his hand on impact. Cassiel is invulnerable by stronger supernatural weaponry or beings can harm and kill her. Lilith easily punched right through her chest and ripped her heart out, killing her. * Smiting: Like all angels, Cassiel can burn the insides of lesser beings by placing the palm of her hand on their heads. She cannot smite a Greater Demon as seen when she attempted to do so with Alastor and it had no affect. * Super Stamina: Cassiel does not require food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain herself. She can exert herself in harsh activities for a prolong period of time. * Super Strength: Cassiel possesses supernatural strength to easily overwhelm lesser beings. She can lift a man who is three times her size up from the floor without effort. She has fought multiple regular angels all at the same time. Cassiel was physically overwhelmed by the Greater Demon Duke, Alastor. Cassiel cannot overwhelm any Greater Demon or her older siblings of higher status. * Supernatural Concealment: After Cassiel fell, she kept herself hidden from heaven for a hundreds of years by the use of angelic runes. Cassiel can hide herself from humans or lesser supernatural entities in plain sight. ** Invisibility: Cassiel can cloak herself from human or supernatural sight. * Supernatural Perception: Cassiel can perceive the true visage all of supernatural entities, even through glamour. ** Mediumship: Cassiel can perceive and communicate with the deceased spirits. * Swordsmanship: Cassiel is excellent with using her Flaming Sword and has taken on groups of other angels all at the same time, easily killing them. * Telekinesis: Cassiel can move objects or beings with her mind. * Weapon Manipulation: Cassiel can manifest her Flaming Sword or Angel Blade to battle. ** Flaming Sword: A Sword ignited in holy fire is the primary weapon for all angels. It can instantly appear whenever Cassiel calls uopn it. It will vanish if Cassiel dies. * Wing Manifestation: Cassiel can unfold her wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allows her to travel to various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Cassiel can travel between different realms in a universe or the entire universe itself. She will not have any limit of where she wants to go. ** Flight: Cassiel can unfold his wings to fly anywhere. Angelic (Powers) Powers and Abilities After being resurrected by Michael, Cassiel was promoted by the Archangel into a Powers, a Higher Angel. Cassiel has all the regular angelic powers and abilities as a regular angel but at a higher degree. She now holds a great deal of powers and less vulnerabilities * High-Tier Angelic Powers: All of Cassiel's common angelic powers are at a high degree, allowing her to now overwhelm Greater Demons, Chief Deities, and other lower status angels. She is also immune to certain common angelic weaknesses. * Dream Manipulation: Cassiel can manipulate a person in their dream state. She can either fabricate or destroy a dream. Cassiel can trap a person in their dreams forever. ** Dream Walking: Cassiel can enter in one's dream to communicate with them privately. * Angelic Immunity: Because she is now a Higher Angel, Cassiel cannot be killed by standard angel blades or Flaming Swords. She can easily break through normal angelic runes meant to confine or dampen regular angel's powers. * Reality Warping: Cassiel can distort or alter reality to a higher degree than any angel thanks to being a Higher Angel. She can instantly make objects appear out of thin air or alter the passageways of a certain location by changing or removing them. * Advanced Smiting: Cassiel is now capable of smiting Greater Demons when she could never do before. She can smite nearly anything. She can smite all angels except Seraphim, Cherubim, Powers, and Watchers, all demons except Lilith, Cain, Princes of Hell, and Dukes, all deities except Titans, all monsters except Typhon. * Super Strength: Becoming a Powers, Cassiel is physically stronger than any angel, even Seraphims or Cherubims can be physically overwhelmed by her. She can overwhelm all angels except Powers, all demons, all monsters, and other supernatural entities. Vulnerabilities Angelic Weaknesses Cassiel is an angel, one of the powerful supernatural entities in existence, but as a regular angel, she is vulnerable to powerful weaponry or individuals. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: Certain angelic runes that are used to confine or dampen an angels powers can affect Cassiel. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Cassiel, but it can harm or restrain her for only a short period of time. Primordial Level magic is capable of sealing, banishing her away or killing her. Destroying Beings * Alexandra Sunday: Cassiel's niece can easily destroy her if she wanted to. Even when Alexandra was still learning to control her powers, Cassiel was sent flying from a wave of her energy. * Greater Demons: A Greater Demon such as Alastor was capable of overwhelm Cassiel and Lilith killed her by punching right through her chest and rip Cassiel's heart out. * Higher Angels: Cassiel is only a regular angel and despite being a well-trained one, she can be overwhelmed and killed by her older siblings such as the Virtues, Ophanims, Dominions, Watchers, Powers, Cherubim, and Seraphim. * Primordial Beings: '''The first seven beings in existence can destroy Cassiel without effort. * '''Nephilim: Any Nephilim can overwhelm or kill Cassiel. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can harm or kill Cassiel since she is only a regular angel. Powers Vulnerabilities Even after becoming a Powers, Cassiel is not invincible and can still be killed. Banishing, harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Runes: While Cassiel can break through regular angelic runes meant to confine or dampen her, stronger runes meant to hold Higher Angels can restrain her for a short while. * Demonic Weaponry: Cassiel can only be harmed by any demonic weaponry. * Magic: Cassiel cannot be killed by magic or even high level magic. It can only harm or restrain her. * Mark of Cain: The Mark of Cain can corrupt anything, even angels and kill make them blood thirst. Cassiel cannot harm anyone with the Mark as all of her attacks will return back to her by seven fold and severely harm. Destroying Beings * Demiurge: The child of a Primordial Being and a mortal can destroy Cassiel. * Great Old Ones: The Great Old One predates any angel and can kill Cassiel, but she can match them in physical strength and possibly kill them through the following three steps Higher Angels have to use. * High Tier Half-Breeds: Rephaim, Eliouds, Empowered Cambions, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims/Nephalems can destroy Cassiel. * Higher Angels: Cassiel can physically overwhelm a Cherubim and Seraphim, but they are still stronger than her in other angelic powers. She can hold her own until her inevitable defeat. * Lucifer: Lucifer is only matched or overwhelmed by four or five Primordial Species Level Entities. He can easily destroy Cassiel. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Cassiel effortlessly. * Primordial Species Level Entities: 'An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can destroy any Cassiel with ease. * 'Shards: The aspect piece of a Primordial Being such as Jesus Christ, Maura, and Mistress Death can destroy Cassiel with ease. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Cassiel can only be harmed or killed by Seraph Blades, Cherubim Bow and Arrows, and Angel Swords. * Divine Weaponry: Weapons forged by the old gods can harm or kill Cassiel. * The First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill Cassiel. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial weapons of a Primordial Species can harm and destroy Cassiel. Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:High Tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Higher Angels Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Light and Darkness Category:Sacrilegious Wars Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species Category:Powers Category:Fallen Angel Category:Allies Category:God's Creations Category:Main Characters Category:Saviors Category:Deceased